


Tired

by ThePanicRoom



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Not Happy, Rachel and Jill are in BSAA, Raymond and Parker are FBC, partner swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePanicRoom/pseuds/ThePanicRoom
Summary: Jill couldn't tear her eyes from what she saw. Her gun clattered to the floor, and her breath caught in her throat."N–no.."





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy uwu  
> I scrapped my previous jill/rachel fic, bc the grammar and pacing was shitty as hell. This is gonna be a lot shorter probably, but it'll definitely be better.  
> Anyway, important stuff about this AU:  
> Rachel and Parker swap places basically, and Jill has known Rachel for years. They became friends after the blonde girl moved into her apartment complex, only to find out she had also transferred into the BSAA from the CIA. Jill always took time out of her day to talk to Rach, and eventually started bringing her coffee everyday in the morning. They've been close for 6 years, and they're both helplessly in love with eachother. They both know, but have both agreed that work came before a relationship.

Jill Valentine was never a sloppy shot. Never. So it came as a surprise to herself when her trembling hands caused the bullet to miss. Gritting her teeth, the brunette snarled at no one, taking aim again, and blowing two bullets into the ooze that towered above her.  
"Goddamn it, Rachel." She growled to herself, the air around her lips fogging a bit.  
"Where the hell are you?" The question came as a hiss, and her legs trembled with adrenaline. Pushing off from where she stood, she rushed the ooze, stabbing it in the side of the shoulder, pulling it out as the creature doubled over and fell. She was barely down the hallway before a sound hit her ears full force.  
A scream.  
Rachel's scream.  
Not taking another moment to waste, the thin girl took off, slamming open door after door as she made her trek through the quaters, heading in the direction of her partners screams.  
"Rachel? Rach? Are you there?" She practically yelled, her finger pressed down into her ear piece to allow the mic.  
"Rachel please—!" She gasped, another scream coming from just down the hall. Bursting through the last room, Jill all but threw herself down the smal flights of stairs, her body slamming into walls as she went, only for her to stop and freeze upon the last flight. The sight in front of her burned her eyes, constricted her chest, broke her down.  
Jill stared helplessly, crying out as she watched an ooze lunge down on Rachel, her scream crackling through the ear piece as she fell down, the ooze snarling and soon the sound of tearing flesh and sobbing filled her ear. Jill couldn't move. She was frozen in place, her eyes watering desperately as she fell to her knees, her eyes staring at the blood that splashed up and splattered onto the window.  
"N–no..!" She cried, her voice cracking heavily, her eyes burning and her throat so tight she was struggling to breathe.  
Rachel wasn't dead.  
Rachel wasn't dead.  
Rachel wasn't dead.  
She told herself, the mantra repeating as she shakily clutched her gun, pulling her body, forcing it down the stairs.  
Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she rushed past the window, her stomach clenching and turning. She wanted to throw up. Heading for the door on the side, her earpiece made a crackling scream in her ear as she tore it out, and pushed open the door.  
The loud bang of the door didn't phase her as she mindlessly lifted the pistol, opening fire on the hunched over Ooze. Jill couldn't stop herself. She wanted to stay composed, strong, aware. But instead she let her fear and sorrow vent in mindless frustration. Shooting endlessly the towering grey infected mass that neared her. She didn't stop shooting, even after it was dead.

Tears streaming down her face, the poor girl couldn't help but let a sob rip from her chest, her arms trembling and the gun clicking as it ran on empty. Her legs gave out from underneath her, and she fell to her knees, just barely stopping her head from hitting the island in the middle of the room. Her entire body was vibrating, her eyes sore, and unable to breathe through her nose. Jills chest hurt. It hurt so, so much. She drug her body across the floor, her eyes locking onto Rachels body, and not leaving, even as she wrapped her arms around the still form and sobbed. Rachel was gone. For good. Jill didn't want to believe itx but she had to. She couldn't dwell on this. She had to get up and leave. To carry out the mission. She didn't move an inch. Closing her eyes, Jill Valentine propped herself up against the wall beside Rachel Foley, wrapping the dead woman up in her arms, and crying herself into a sleep she didn't expect to occur. Jill woke up hours later from movement on her body. Her mind was foggy, and she didn't remember much, but somehow she had a feeling that something was _wrong_. 

Swallowing, the girl peaked her eyes open. Nothing was there.  
Nothing was there.  
Rachel wasn't there.  
Jill's heart stopped in her throat, her eyes stinging and tearing up when she finally understood. When it finally clicked. Jill refused to cry anymore. She refused to hurt. She stood up, and turned to face the window, her hand clenched around something that she's sure Rachel must have given her before she left. She stared, and stared, and waited for just a few moments, only to be met with the sight of a strange ooze. One with a familiar face and voice. It slammed against the glass, the offending ooze giggling and speaking in Rachels voice.  
"Tasty Morsel!" It coo'd, it's demented voice warbled as the slamming turned into aoft strokes to the glass. It seemed to be looking right at her, despite not having eyes.  
"Tasty morsel... I found you," It started to cackle a bit, stumbling away, the warbling in the voice dying away for mere seconds, it's coherency going up, and it was unmistakably Rachel who really spoke this time.  
"Please... Don't follow... Leave.. Hurts.. It hurts..." It mumbled and whined, the voice wavering and stumbling and as soon as Jill blinked the whole monstrosity was gone.  
Jill felt numb. She just stared at where Rachel had stood. Where the monster she gad become disappeared.  
Jill's chest was the only thing she could feel, and it hurt. It hurt so much. Jill bit down on her lip, grounded herself, and only let a few tears slide down her face as she glared, throwing herself back out of that room and taking off up the stairs.  
She was going to end this.  
For Rachel.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this sucks so much, this originally started out as a big ol' vent and I left it unfinished for a while, but here ya go!!


End file.
